"The Breakup" Up1
created with Pimp My Gun. |creator = Minecraftian47 (Weapon base) Zero (Color scheme) |attributes = Pistol: * * Stun Gun: * * * |type = Backup |grade = |released = 16.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 55 (max) (Pistol) 30 (max) (Stun Gun) |fire_rate = 91 (Pistol) 86 (Stun Gun) |capacity = 8/24 |mobility = 120 |accuracy = Pistol Stun Gun |range = Pistol Stun Gun |upgrades = "The Breakup" Up2 |theme = Valentine's Day themed |cost = 265 (Initially) 20 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 27}} The 'is a Backup weapon introduced in the 16.5.0 Anti-Valentine's Day update. It is the first upgrade of the "The Breakup". It can be upgraded to the "The Breakup" Up2 Appearance It has a white frame with black stippling on the pistol grip, a white trigger and trigger guard. It also comes with a lavender slide, with a white ejection port, a lavender muzzle, and lavender iron sights. Under the barrel, a purple stun gun is mounted on a rail. It features two silver prongs a volt of electricity when used. When the player switches to the stun gun, electric volts will discharge in front of the user, which will stun any target for a limit time. Strategy The pistol itself deals relativity decent damage, and has a decent fire rate and mobility, but is hampered by low total ammo and average accuracy and range. The player can switch between the pistol and the stun gun by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * This weapon can kill a medium armored player in 3-4 headshots. * The effective range of the weapon is at a short-medium range. * The taser can be used to slow down mobile targets, provided you are close enough to them. ** In addition, this makes it easier to land a fatal blow from a slow firing weapon such as a Heavy or Sniper. * Try stunning the enemy first, then fire at the player's head while they are stunned. * Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. * The stun gun can be used to prevent melee users from reaching you. * Make sure to reload after every encounter due to its low ammo capacity. * Switch to the stun gun for a quick melee attack, or as a backup weapon when out of ammo. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Avoid getting too close to the user while attacking them head on as they could switch to the taser. ** If stunned, try moving away from the user while firing your Primary or an Area Damage weapon until its effects wear off. * You can strafe them and take them out with a melee or other powerful close range weapons. * Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. Attributes Pistol Attributes: *'Single Shots *'Charm': Reduces the target's weapon efficiency by -20%. Stun Gun Attributes: * Shock: Discharges electricity to user, which deals additional damage. * Stuns Targets: Slightly slows down the movement speed and the turning speed of the target. * Slows Down Target: Slows down the target by 25% of his/her movement speed for 3 seconds. Upgrades *"The Breakup" Up2 Theme Valentine's Day themed. Supported Maps * Heaven Garden * Silent School Weapon Setups * Use this in pair with other close range weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single Shots Category:Charm Category:Shock Category:Stuns Targets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Upgrades